She Will Be Loved
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: Join Sora in his quest to plan the best wedding proposal ever!Reviews would be very much appreciated!
1. Sunday Morning

She Will Be Loved

Sunday Morning

I just want to get this out there … I won't update this one until I finish my other two fan fictions which should be at the end of august … so enjoy! … And no flames … please!

_Wedding bells chimed in crisp beach air of Destiny Islands, the waves seemed to be cheering for the marriage that was about to come. Sora walked as a spirit into the wedding chapel, a since of nervousness consumed him. As he stared blankly around the church, he saw a young girl, about twenty, standing at the alter. Looking at her made the nervousness intensify within him, but he wanted to go. Walking down the path he heard the subtle cries of the young girl, he turned her around … it was Kairi._

Sora then opened his eyes and looked at the scarlet haired girl beside him

"Hey baby" Sora cooed as he rubbed her cheek caringly.

"Hi" Kairi quietly replied.

They then snuggled and exchanged kisses for a good while, talking about the day and other things on there mind.

Sora stared into Kairi's cobalt eyes. He was obviously crazy about her, and he let her know it everyday. They had been dating since there return to Destiny Islands and had been living together for a couple of months now.

Sora felt stupid because he hadn't married her yet, he wanted to ever since they were little and now that he had the chance, he was getting cold feet. They were 22 and they weren't getting any younger … It was time to do something about it.

The duo had gotten so rapped up in there talking that they forgot the time. "11:41!! … AWW MAN I'M LATE!" Sora gasped as he struggled to get dressed "Riku'll kill me."

The whole time Sora was getting dressed Kairi was sitting on the bed … staring at him curiously

Sora then turned to Kairi "… what" he stared at her inquiringly

"Nothing" Kairi laughed "It's just … I love you … you know that"

Sora grinned "Yeah … how much tough" he kissed her hand.

"This much" Kairi opened up her arms wide and beamed at Sora "How much do you love me"

Sora smiled "love you more than life itself … gotta go …k"

Kairi nodded as Sora left

_**Riku's House …**_

"I'm going to marry Kairi" Sora said in a determined tone.

"Okay … then do it" Riku sarcastically chuckled.

Sora and Riku were sitting on Riku's couch, playing Tekken 5. It was the day when they could break away from there troubles and talk like when they were younger - Sunday.

"But I have to do something big Riku! I can't just hand her the ring and say marry me. It has to be … special. Ohhhh … how about this" Sora said as picked up a pen and a piece of paper "I fly out of a curtain with a cupid costume on and" Sora continued on with his plan until Riku stopped him.

"Wait … you think Kairi cares about that" Riku paused the game and looked at Sora "she only cares that you love her … nothing more"

"I know but" Sora continued

"Zip it" Riku cut him off "Now … lets continue this pwning I'm giving you on Tekken" Riku laughed while cracking his knuckles.

"Humph" Sora said as he picked up the controller and continued playing.

"_I have to think of something" _

Yay!... Like I said earlier , I won't be updating this for a while tear but I'm coming back to this … If I get some good reviews on it … I wanted at least ten … but I' still going to do it … some constructive criticism would be nice geekishly smiles but no flames please. The story and chapter titles are from Maroon 5 and I wrote Tekken 5 because I was watching X -play while I was writing this and I just wanted to … tee hee …whoa … I'm talking way to much … BYE!


	2. Makes Me Wonder

"OKAY!!! I'm just saying … you need to take control!!"

"Oh, yeah says the girl with no man!!"

"Humph!!"

It went on like this for hours. It was a slow day in emergency ward of the Destiny Island Hospital, where Kairi and Selphie worked as nurses. Kairi was bummed because Sora hadn't asked "the question" yet, and you just KNOW that it was Selphie's obligation to put her two cents in it. Frankly, it was getting on Kairi's nerves.

"Well did you tip him off on the whole marriage thing?"

"Uhhh … yeah … kinda."

"Well, what did you say to him?"

"I told him I love him"

"… WOW … Kairi it's a wonder that you're not married and on your honeymoon by now. C'mon Kairi! You know Sora's not all that smart! Even I couldn't figure that out! You need better tip off signs!"

"Like."

"Like this." 

Selphie then got of out of the information center and faced Kairi.

"Alright. Pretend you're Sora and I'm you … Kay?"

"Okay" Kairi giggled and messed up her hair. In a soft but still manly voice she said:

"Uhh .. Hey baby."

Selphie flipped her hair and as exaggeratingly as possible , threw herself all over Kairi.

"Oh, Sora!!" she yelped picking and playing with "his" ring finger "I think that my friend will, you, marry, and me should go out sometime hee hee"

"… Huh?? … Oh! I get it!!" Kairi started giggling uncontrollably"

Selphie kept sweet talking the fake "Sora" into marriage until they saw the hospital pervert, Seymour gawking hungrily at them.

Selphie and Kairi immediately broke their grasp and became irritated with the new visitor , mainly Selphie.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT MOMMA'S BOY!!! GET OUT!!" Selphie screamed and pointed out the door.

"AWWW MAN!!!"

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT YOU HEARD ME!! …GEEZE!"

The intercom then spoke throughout the ward "Miss Timitt please come to the pediatric ward, repeat Miss Timitt please come to the pediatric ward."

Oh, I have to go Kairi"

"Wait a sec !!I don't think I can do that!" 

Selphie became overcome with frustration and went off on one of her rants.

"The clock is ticking Kairi, OKAY!! If love is a battlefield then grab a gun and start shooting!! Do you want to be a 22 year old newlywed?? HUH!! Or do you want to be a 90 year old maid! CHOSE!!! The CLOCK IS TICKING KAIRI!!! I gotta go and save a life! See you later!"

Kairi sat back in her chair and pouted "See didn't have to be so mean!"

_xxx _

Well that's chapter two! I watch a LOT of reruns of "Will and Grace" so that whole name thing was from that show. This has a lot of my kind of comedy in it so I guess that's why I had so much fun writing it. I'm still not getting any suggestions or ideas for Sora's proposal so it might be kinda … lame … sob … HELPS!! If you like my story … alert me! If you like and love my story, review it please. But you're not Axel … so no flames please.


	3. Got it Memoried

" Again Kairi I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it! It's just that I know how much you and Sora are in love and I'd hate for you to miss it! Forgive me … pwease?" Selphie was on her knees begging for pardon for the grand seethe in their workplace the prior morning. She was treating Kairi to a dinner at their favorite restaurant, The Golden Paopu, to make for penance.

The duo loved the place not only because of the foodstuffs , but the scenery was a sight for sore eyes. Golden walls seemed to glitter with a special tinge from the heavens. Drapery was everywhere in sight where Paopu shaped illumination decorated every passageway in a celestial glow. The piece de résistance was the vast cascading waterfall emitting a savory Paopu juice for everyone to indulge in. Yes, the restaurant was a stunning sight undeniable to anyone.

"Oh and I'm so sorry too Selph! I'm sorry for calling you a no man scank."

Selphie raised her head in confusion "you never called me a no man scank."

"00 … right? I didn't! Silly me!" Kairi jokingly slapped the shorter women in laughter. "Wow this food looks good on the menu. YUM!!!" the fire head clapped her hands in pure school girlish delight.

"Mmh! Let's see" she began to scan the list of options " Oh I want the paopu shaped onigori!" See peered up to find a waitress standing in front of them with drinks, Paopu margaritas to be exact.

"Um miss we didn't order those drinks."

"Yes, I know. They're complements of the gentle men over there."

She pointed to a twenty-something year old man. He was very handsome. Head covered with a blaze of red and eyes a sea green. He had an especially slinky figure, maybe he was a model? You could tell that he wanted to come over and waved from where he was seated. They waved back of course.

"Oh well in that case thank you." Selphie exclaimed as see handled her portion as if it were a shot.

"My gosh he is hot. Not hot but HAWT!" Selph squealed.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Kairi encouraged. But was too late he was already halfway to the table they were preoccupied with.

"Hi" The brunette coolly said flirting with her eyes and biting her lips.

"Hi" he said back only to be polite. It was then made obvious that he was not eyeing Selphie but her best friend, Kairi.

"Hello there" he said with a more intimate growl than a few moments prior "My names Axel … got it memorized?" The fire redhead sat down next to the cherry redhead while the "lonelygirl" almost died in her seat.

"I've been noticing you for a while now" he flipped her a slip of paper that had his name and number on it. "And if your feeling this" He pointed to all of his hot glory " gimme a call okay?" and with that he left.

Kairi looked the numbers and then t her best friend who sweatdropped "Do what you want … cheat … be promiscuous … I don't care! Can we go home now?!"

Sorry for the short and sucky chapter but I'm just getting back into this fic soo It'll be a while before I get my gears oiled up again. Please review and no flames please!


End file.
